1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a down rigger adaptor and, more particularly, to an adjustable downrigger adaptor employable on fishing boats.
2. Prior Art
Various systems have heretofore been proposed for ocean or lake trolling to maintain the lure or bait attached to a fishing line at a predetermined depth. Such systems include so-called downriggers. The downrigger includes a reel, a boom and a downrigger line. Secured to the end of the downrigger line is a weight. The trolling weight functions to maintain the terminal fishing tackle including the lure or bait (which is attached to the fishing line) at the desired depth. Also supported by the line is a fishing line release. The line from a fishing rod is secured to the release.
When a fish strikes the lure or bait, the fishing line is automatically released from the trolling weight through the agency of the line release thereby separating the fishing line from the trolling weight so that the fisherman can play and land the fish with full rod and reel action and without the encumbrance of the trolling weight.
Downriggers have been utilized in trolling for various species of game fish. However, prior downriggers of the indicated character typically have been subject to a number of deficiencies. For example, many prior downriggers cannot be utilized in rough water, or where severe wave action is encountered which may cause excessive pitching, yawing or rolling of the boat, without the possibility of severe damage to the downrigger or to the deck or transom of the boat on which the downrigger is mounted. Other prior downriggers of the indicated character cannot be moved conveniently to an unobtrusive position when the downriggers are not in use, as for example, during fueling operations at a fueling dock, with the result that such prior downriggers often inhibit maneuvering of the boat in close quarters.
The maneuverability problem is often compounded when there are additional stable structures, such as chairs, present on the boat deck. A seat is often provided on a deck of a boat to permit any passenger thereof to sit thereon or fish therefrom. More particularly, the seat is typically pivotable about an axis thereof perpendicular to the boat deck, thereby permitting a passenger to sit thereon and face outwardly from the boat in any direction therefrom.
Accordingly, a need remains for a down rigger adaptor that may be removably mounted on a boat for overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.